


The one where Thorin fucks Bilbo's face

by Propriety_is_not_a_priority



Series: Tumblr [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, PWP, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/pseuds/Propriety_is_not_a_priority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As prompted on Tumblr:<br/>"Thorin pulling Bilbo's hair while he thrusts into his mouth"<br/>Feautures Bilbo choking on Thorin's cock, and coming in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Thorin fucks Bilbo's face

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing for Jakeberensonisbroken. There really isn't anything like plot here, turn back if you were hoping for something other than a bit of rough oral sex.  
> WARNING There's a bit of implied dubcon, in that Thorin doesn't appear to have asked first. Luckily it turns out to be very consensual on all sides, but it was a shitty thing to do on his side, and if things like that make you uncomfortable, please don't read.

If there was one thing to be said about dwarves compared to hobbits, Bilbo mussed to himself, it was their unrestrained passion when it came to the things they enjoyed. Be it gold, food or, it would seem, tumbling. Thorin was turning out to be just as messy and rough with _Bilbo_ , as his nephews had been with his dinnerware.

Luckily for Thorin, Bilbo was quite enjoying himself. Otherwise, you can be sure he’d have made his displeasure known in a particularly cruel way. He was no tween trying things out for the first time, and he had given his fair share of licks and sucks in his time. Though, he had to admit that this was something entirely new. He was, to be honest, not as much giving his mouth to Thorin, as Thorin was taking it. 

Another loud, slurping sound escaped, as Thorin thrust into Bilbo’s mouth. The drool was drenching his chin (since hobbits do produce a lot of mouth-water when presented with treats) and he was hardly given a chance to swallow it, since not as soon had he licked his way unto the head of Thorin’s cock, before the dwarf’s large hands had buried themselves in Bilbo’s hair, and he’d started humping his face. The rough thrusts did not show any consideration for Bilbo’s breathing, and he had to suck in air whenever he got the chance, coughing and choking when the, rather larger than he was used to, cock in his mouth made it’s way to push against his palate and the back of his throat.

Thorin was cursing above him, pulling Bilbo’s curls roughly, in counterpoint to the movement of his hips. The feeling of his hair being pulled was an entirely new experience for Bilbo, as hobbit males where much too polite to do anything of the sort. But he found he liked it more than a bit, and he was sure that he would be moaning around his mouthful, if only he could find the breath to do so. His short fingers were digging ineffectually into Thorin’s thighs, still clad in the coarse fabric of his breeches.

Gathering himself a bit, Bilbo put forth a little effort to show off his hard-won skill. You didn’t practice as much as he had, to make a bad first expression on a new partner. He lifted his tongue to trace wet patterns on the underside of the cock pistoning in and out of his mouth, taking care to keep his lips tight and smooth over his teeth. The result was a choked shout from above, and suddenly his head was being pressed forward harshly, until he felt something in his jaw open, and Thorin’s cock disappeared into his throat. He was surprised and inexplicably aroused to feel his nose press against Thorin’s netherhair, and as his throat fluttered uselessly around the head of Thorin’s cock, and his breathing cut off completely, he couldn’t help but fumble desperately at his own trousers. His cock was straining against the fabric, a small wet-spot even making it’s way through to his outerwear. Thorin pulled out once, letting Bilbo suck in air like a drowning man, and then, before he was quite done feeling light-headed, he forced his way in again, bottoming out.

Bilbo, fighting against his own need to breath, put his tongue to use. It was seconds until he felt the already enormous cock in his mouth swell just a little further, and it was quite a marvel, feeling it right from the root, as Thorin’s release made it’s way into Bilbo’s throat. He never did get his own trousers open, and as Thorin drew out a little, letting the second wave of seed spill across Bilbo’s tongue, Bilbo felt his own orgasm explode through him, soaking his underwear and dribbling through the fabric.


End file.
